Breaking Fate First book: Seeking for dawn
by Chino-sachiko
Summary: He was a pure blood vampire, and hated hunters. She was a powerful hunter, and hated vampires. How come are they irresistibly attracted to each other?  Ichiruki Hitsukarin
1. Instincts

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm not fluent in English "**

**I do not own Bleach characters, Tite Kubo do, either way, Ichigo will already be sucking Rukia's face XD**

* * *

Dark night. Depth of the forest. Trees were surrounding her. Creepy. Gloomy. Such setting did not match her innocent face. The blood that was running down her face either. The moon was making her beautiful her skin glow. She looked at her white sword stained by blood and smirked. She was definitely not so innocent. She begun to clean the blood with a white tissue then sheathed her sword looking down to the ground. If you followed her eyes, you would see…Blood…a corpse, his throat totally opened. "One down" She whispered. And she walked away.

...

Black cloak, black thigh boots, black hair on a white skin. The darkest look in the most beautiful eyes, a dangerous women who looked so innocent and fragile. All about her was opposite. A lot of people liked to call her the pure princess. So wrong, she wasn't pure, she was a slayer. She wasn't innocent, she wanted to eradicate every vampire of the planet. "One down, but so many left…"

...

The wind blowed. Silence. But silence can be filled by a lot of things, fear, peace, waiting… This silence, didn't sound well and she was fully aware of that. She spun, scanning everywhere. "Who's there?" She asked bluntly.

...

As soon as she spoke, a shadow suddenly appeared from behind her, fangs out, sword aiming for her throat. She glanced at him muttering. "Fool." She easily ducked it and quickly turned around to give him a deadly blow. "_Easy one_" She thought. But as she was standing up seething her sword, one more came from the top. She quickly drew her sword to ward off. Her knees bent from the power of the attack. Seeing she wouldn't be able to repulse the attack, she gracefully slipped under him, making him crashing on the ground. She jumped on her hand to stand up before cutting his throat, making his blood splashing all over her face again.

"Don't take me easy, vampire." She muttered. But as she was about to land, someone grabbed her wrist, and threw her brutally on the ground.

...

...

…

Dark night. Depth of the forest. Trees were surrounding him. Creepy. Gloomy. Such setting perfectly matched his dark face. The moon was making the blood that was running down his cheek glow. He looked at his black sword stained by blood and scowled. He begun to clean the blood with his hand then sheathed his sword looking down to the ground. If you followed his eyes, you would see…Blood…a corpse, his throat totally opened. "Sorry" He whispered. And he walked away.

...

Black cloak, black hood which hid his bright orange hair. Look of guilt on the most piercing eyes, a dangerous man who didn't want such great powers. All about him mysterious. A lot of people liked to call her the dark prince. They were all right. He was darkness, he was fear, he was one of the purest vampire.

...

The wind blowed. A scent. Someone…being mugged. He had already killed someone tonight. He smelled the air. A woman, a hunter he guessed, being attacked by a vampire. Even if he was one of them, he didn't like vampires attacking humans, but he was not a savior either. Plus this time it was a hunter. Perhaps, the hunter attacked first. Anyway, he didn't care. He made a step toward where the smell came from. He should't care. He started running toward the place. Yeah, he never cared, so why now?

…

...

…

Before she could realized what was happening, the vampire pinned her hands over her hand. "Never thought it would take so many weaklings to catch you." He said against her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Never thought any vampire would be able to catch me." She responded haughtily.

He press a dagger on her throat, smiling. "I wouldn't be so cocky, if I were you…"

She glared at him and spat on his face. "But fortunately for me, you're not me."

His eyes twitched. "You bitch!" he shouted. He removed his dagger, but just to slam it in her throat.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. _"Who knew I was going to die by the hands of a filthy stupid vampire… Not even a noble… That sucks…" _She closed her eyes waiting for the blow which never came.

...

...

...

He quickly arrived to see the vampire on the top of the hunter who was lying on the ground. He was aiming for the girl throat. With no second guess, he shunpoed toward the two and took the girl in his arms before slaying the other. He was holding her by the waist with one hand. He looked worryingly at the palm of his other hand. _"What's happening to me? Why did I save her? Why did I KILL to save her?"_

…

…

...

She opened her eyes, tired to wait._ "What if you wanna kill me, just kill me already, what are you waiting for?"_ A corpse lying on the ground. A black sword stained with blood. A cloaked person holding her against him by her waist. All she could see about him was his lips. He opened his mouth. Vampire. She immediately pushed him away, making her falling.

…

...

…

His eyes went back to her when she pushed him away. He felt slightly disappointed. Seeing her falling, he quickly put is hand under her back.

…

...

They stayed like this for what seemed an eternity. Looking at each other with hate.

_"Why am I saving this bloody hunter?"_

_"Why am I saved by thy bloody vampire?"_

And then...

...

…

Everything was white. It was blinding. She lifted her hand to her forehead to protect her eyes from the light. Where was she? Wasn't she in a forest a second before? Then...

Blood… Blood everywhere. Corpses covered by blood,bodies covered by blown, piled onto each other. Her eyes widened in horror.

People were screaming, screaming in despair, screaming in pain. She covered her ears with hands and went down the ground. Then darkness…

Darkness among the blood, among the bodies. She dived in it. It was warm. It was caring. It was darkness, but it made her feel safe. She felt happy.

…

She opened her eyes.

…

…

Instincts

…

…

Everything was black. Darkness filled every corner. He focus his eyes trying to see through the dark. Where was he? Wasn't he in a forest a second before? Then…

Blood… Blood everywhere. Corpses covered by blood,bodies covered by blown, piled onto each other. He frowned.

People were screaming, screaming in despair, screaming in pain. He covered his ears screaming "stop! please stop!". Then light...

Light among the blood, among the bodies. He dived in it. It was warm. It was caring. It was Blinding, but it made him feel forgiven. He felt happy.

…

He opened his eyes.

…

…

Instincts

...

...

_"He is…kissing me! How dare this fool of vampire kiss me! Now I can die…"_

_"She is…kissing me! How dare this filthy hunter kiss me? Doesn't she know who I am?"_

…

…

...

He immediately threw her away, brooking the kiss. She made few steps back, rubbing her lips with the back of her hand, looking at him with disgust. "What are you doing, you moron?" She yelled.

A vein popped on his head. "What? I should be the one asking you that stupid midget hunter!"

"What did you call me? At least I don't hid myself under an awful hood!"

He was about to retort when a smell caught his attention. "I have to go, hope I'll never cross you path again midget" He spited.

"Same goes for me."

…

…

…

He disappeared. She begun to walk away, looking for her friend. _"What had just happened? What was this dream? Who was he? Why did he kiss me? Why do I have a blank out before he kiss me? Why did I spaced out? And bloody hell, why did I enjoyed the kiss so much?"_

...

She was deep in thought when someone called her. "Hey, Rukia, what took you so long? I thought it was a stupid weak vampire?"

She looked up. In front of her, leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest, a tall young man with brown hair. Said man frowned at her sight. "Something happened?"

"Nothing happened." She whispered looking down.

He walked to her and bent down and pushed her stray bang away to have a better look of her face. "Are you sure?"

She pushed his hand away before walking away. "I said, nothing happened Ashido." She repeated sharply.

He threw his arm around her neck, leaning on her. She jerked. He smirked. "Oh, my partner do not want to share with me. So I guess, I will not share to her either. I will not tell her that we have a mission which involves killing a lot, a lot of vampires.

She broke away from him, a wide smile on her face. "Really?"

"Has never been as close from the truth! Hurry up going back to the inn, pack our things and let's go!"

…

…

…

He shunpoed away. "What had just happened? What was this dream? Who is she? Why does she smell like that? Why did she kiss me? Why do I have a blank out before she kiss me? Why did I spaced out? And fuck, why did I enjoyed the kiss so much?"

...

He quickly arrived to his friends. They were four, all sitting, talking, waiting for him. When he came closer, one of them, with long curly blond hair looked up with a smile. "Kurosaki-sama, how did you find us?"

"Smell." He simply said, putting his cloak on the ground, revealing his bright orange hair.

"How was the hunter?" A short grey haired man with several piercing in the ear and on the arc of the eyebrow asked.

"Weak." He said as he leaned on a tree, arms cross over his chest.

"You should have let us taking care of him, we do know that you don't like killing, that's why we are here." A woman with glasses and a long dark braid said.

He lazily slide down the bark of the tree, and sat down there, his head resting on his knees. "Thanks for the offer, but he tried to harm my sister, I wanted to beat the crap of him myself." He sighed.

A blond haired man, raised one of his eyebrow. "Something's on your mind Ichigo?"

He looked up. "No, nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Yep, nothing happened…" He said lowly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! ^^ Hope you liked it!**

**Did you guess who were the four at the end of the story?**

**Please review **


	2. Don't worry, I'm here

**'t worry, I'm here**

...

"How many?" She tilted her head to look at him quizzically.

The brown haired man looked up, counting in his head."Hmmm….I would say, more than a dozen…"

She smiled wide and clapped her hands together."Whoaaa! So many, great day, great day."

"Oh, wait here, someone told me we've got a message this morning, I'm gonna check, be right back."

...

...

_We, Hunters, have sworn on our life, on our pride, to protect our world from his most dangerous threat commonly known as Vampire._

_For the sake of protecting the helpless ones, have sworn to hunt down every single vampire on sight._

_We, Hunters, have sworn, not to be fooled by any of these beings._

_We, Hunters, have sworn to never fail to our duty, and remain killing vampires until the day any single of these monsters is sla_in.

...

...

Since the beginning of times, Vampires had sought for human blood, liking when it ran down of their fangs, Hunters had sought for Vampire blood, liking when it ran down of their blade.

Vampires, those who were chosen to possess incredible abilities, to age slowly, to live for an eternity. Those, who were cursed to drink blood of others to be able to survive. Feared as well as admired, fantasizing, having perfect features, those are Vampires.

Hunters, humans, who have trained in order to be able to keep a fight with a vampire and thus, are able to protect helpless ones from vampires.

Vampires have killed countless of humans. Hunters have killed countless of vampires. Vampires have killed countless of hunters.

But now, is the advent of a new era, where Vampires and Hunters have come to a truce. Peace has been settle and had been maintain since hundred of years, but… Will this last?

….

…

...

A wooden room, the beds were undone, some bags were on the floor. She, was resting on her bed, looking at the ceiling, waiting for her partner to come back. Thoughts were filling her mind. One of them involved a mysterious vampire savior. She despised him.

...

The door burst open, a brown haired man was standing in its frame.

She looked up to look at him and asked eagerly."So, any other mission?"

He went to his own bed which was right next to hers, frowning. "No."

She raised her eyebrow quizzically. "So, what is it about?"

"We're invited to a meeting with a few member of the Council and…some vampires."

Hearing what he had just said, she stood up angrily shouting. "What? Why are those bastards attending at a reunion of hunters?"

He sighed. "It's a meeting to settle things about peace."

"But, we don't want peace, we wanna kill all of them and they want to skin us alive! It's been like that since the beginning of times!" She yelled throwing her arms angrily in the air.

He glared at her, making her sitting down. "You know, this truce since the last century, it's not that bad, we only kill dangerous vampires and they refrain from attacking every human they see. Win-win situation. I think peace is great."

"How can you say that when we have just slain a dozen of them in less than a day!" She shouted.

"They were dangerous ones." He stood up, sat next to her and patted her back with his hand. "I know that you hate them, and I understand, but… I think it's important to maintain peace, evil is everywhere, even among the hunters, as well as there is good among vampires. Why can't these ones have a chance?" He softly said.

"Ashido… you know that I'm not able to…give them such pity" She whispered looking down.

"Just bear them during the meeting and go slash one or two of them right after and everything will be fine." He smiled, stood up and gently kissed her forehead before ruffling her hair and walking away. When he arrived at the door, he turned around. "By the way, the meeting will be settle in Seireitei. We can stop by Junrinan to see your brother before the meeting if you want."

She nodded before flopping down on the bed..

...

...

Dark night. No sound, just the plain silence. They went to bed early since they had to leave in the early morning to reach Junrinan in one day.

She was staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Actually she had not be able to sleep since this night in the forest, and when she slept, she would always do the same dream. The one where she was surrounded by light, blood and finally by the darkness. What was new now, was a man, whom she couldn't see the face nor recognize the voice, embracing her and telling her "Don't worry, I'm here…"

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep but she wasn't sure whether she preferred sleeping and dreaming or not sleep at all and thus not have this dream.

"Rukia, sleep now."

Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "H…How did you know that I was awake?" She stuttered.

Ashido sat on his bed glaring at his friend who was still lying on her own bed. "Listen Rukia, when you sleep, you snore."

She sat up as well, her cheeks flustered. "I, I don't snore!" She replied.

"Yes you do." He sighed. "What's wrong with you Rukia? Recently, you're not getting any sleep, and when you sleep, you're screaming and I have to wake you up. Did something happen? Tell me, you can trust me you know, I'm really worried about you."

"I…I…Do I really do that?" She whispered looking down.

He sighed. "I think you're the more likely to answer this question. Wanna talk me about your nightmares?"

She begun to sob. She was tired, tired from the lack of sleep, tired of having this nightmare, tired of wondering who was the man in her dream, tired of feeling so weak. "I…Sorry…I can't…I'm tired, tired of these nightmares!"

Hearing her crying, he stood up, walked to her bed and put her into an embrace. "Shhhh… Don't worry, I'm here…" He gently whispered.

Hearing this sentence she was hearing every night in her dreams, coming from the lips from her best friend, she cried even more. She grabbed his shirt and buried her head in it. She was shaking. "Can…Can I…sleep… with… you… tonight?" She managed to say between two sobs.

He was taken aback from her question, he had never seen her so weak, she wasn't the kind of crying in front of other people, she wasn't the kind of asking for help or protection. His cheeks heated up. When managed to regain all his poise, he kissed her on the forehead. "Of course you can." He took her in his arms and carried her bridal style to his bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

…

As planned, they woke up early. As soon as they were awake, they dressed up, had breakfast, paid the owner of the inn and left to Junrinan.

"I didn't heard you yesterday, after that, guess you slept well." Ashido said with a smile.

She faked a smile. "Hu….Yeah, thank you by the way." No she hadn't slept well. She did this dream again, but she couldn't tell him, he was worried enough and she didn't want to look weak.

...

…

"Don't worry, I'm here my ass." He muttered.

"What did you said Ichi-nii?" asked a mid-length chestnut haired girl sitting across him.

He lifted his head up, still half dreaming. "Huh…What was I saying?"

The little girl sighed and . "Forget it, you were just speaking in your sleep."

"Speaking in my sleep…I dreamt of this shit again… What's going on with me? And this voice, I've heard it before…but where? Don't worry, I'm here… What does this mean?" He thought.

"Hey Ichi-nii, hurry up finishing your dish, we don't have all the day!" A raven haired girl shouted, clearly looking annoyed.

He looked up, cut from his thoughts. "Huh…sure." He quietly said before starting eating.

The girl rose her eyebrow. "Huh…sure? Why-are-you-so-soft?" She shouted while hitting his head each time a word came out from her lips. "Really, I don't understand, you are lifeless recently!"

"I'm tired! that's all! Leave me ALONE, Karin!" He shouted.

"Lunch is the only moment we don't leave you ALONE, god, are we so annoying to you that you can't stand us during one hour a day?" She yelled standing up from her chair.

"I've never said that!" He replied standing up as well.

"Karin-chan, Ichi-nii, please calm down!" The chestnut haired girl stated.

"But Yuzu, he's been an ass since…since last week! And no one tells him anything!" Karin shouted pointing at her brother.

"Well, what's the problem with being an ass for a week? You've been an ass since you were born!" He replied back. Huge mistake.

"What? I care about you and you… That's it, I don't wanna go with you!" She shouted before leaving the table and angrily walking to her room. He did the same as soon as he heard her slamming her door, leaving the poor Yuzu sighing.

...

…

…

The Kuchiki manor. The high front facade with no windows, was barely protected by a wall which looked ridiculous compared to the height of the main building. The main door was ridiculously small for a main entrance of a noble family. The wooden door opened, showing a petite maid. "Kuchiki-sama!" She exclaimed. "What a surprise! We weren't expecting you!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow before glaring to the small maid saying hauntingly. "So, I'm not wanted here."

"Oh, of course not, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama will be happy to see you. He said you visit less and less recently."

She looked down. "Well… can we go inside?" She pointed at Ashido who was standing right behind her. "My friend and I are pretty tired from the trip."

The maid bowed. "Of course, of course." She led them inside.

...

...

When they arrived in the grand hall, a man was going down the stairs.

"I wasn't informed of your visit, Rukia." He said emotionlessly making them looking at him.

As soon as she saw him, Rukia quickly bowed. "My deepest apologies, nii-sama, I was, myself, informed of my mission in Seireitei yesterday."

He was standing in front of her now and made a sign to make her stand. "No need to apologize Rukia, I'm glad you're here, you should visit more often. Have you had dinner yet?"

She shook her head.

"Great, be at the dinner room with Kano. Don't worry, no one apart from me will be there." He left the room.

"Thank you Nii-sama." And she bowed again.

...

...

The diner room was intimidating. A high ceiling with a splendid candelabra. A table in solid wood where you could seat a dozen of persons. In the middle of the room, a fireplace in white marble which contrasted with the wood panels which were covering the walls. Intimidating. And it didn't help that they were only three sitting at this table.

Byakuya took a sip of the soup and wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking. "So what business led you in Seireitei?"

She put down the spoon she was holding. "Ashido and I are requested for a meeting concerning peace between vampires and hunters."

"I see" He simply said.

The room went silent again. "So lively" She thought before sighing. She was accustomed to her brother's coldness.

"I'm quite disappointed, Rukia." He suddenly said.

She immediately looked up. "Hm…why?" She timidly asked.

"You look like you're in a mess." She looked down, ashamed. He noticed it. "I'm not blaming you. I'm worried. I let you go around doing your things, seeing you less than once every three months and you look awfully weak when I finally see you. Why do you look so tired?"

"I…I'm…I mean…I just finished a mission and were directly sent there, I barely slept last night." She whispered, not looking to him.

He saw her avoiding his eyes, he knew she was lying to him, but he didn't want to bother her more. "I see, then you should go to your room and rest."

She stood up and bowed. "I apologize for not being able to finish diner with you, nii-sama."

"Don't worry, just go to rest"

"Good night, nii-sama."

"Good night, Rukia" She stood up and left the room.

Ashido stood up. "Kuchiki-sama, if you excuse me, I'd like to rest as well."

"Fine, you can go Kano."

"Thank you sir." He bowed before going toward the door.

"Kano." He turned around hearing his name. "I will not ask you anything about her health state but, you'd better take care of her." Byakuya said glaring to the man.

"Of course, sir, now if you excuse me, I'll take my leave." He left.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update **

**But, thank you so much for your reviews they really cheered me! ^^**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you like it (even if nothing really happens...)**

**I'm not really fond of the last part of it... but... can't think of anything, plus I didn't save what I wrote this morning -_-**

**Tell what u think about it^^ And...**

**Please please revieeeewww! **


	3. Meet the Kurosakis

**xKurosakiRukiax** Thank you for the review^^ It really cheer me up! =D Here's the next chapter^^ Unfortunately, they won't meet there... Still a few chapters before they meet again I think...

* * *

**3- Meet the Kurosakis**

"Don't worry, I'm here…"

"Shut up!" She shouted while sitting up. She was breathless, sweat was running down her forehead. Her hands were shaking, she buried her head in them. "What is happening to me?" She whispered. Her thought bubble popped when someone knocked at the door.

"Rukia, you here? Hurry up, we're late!"

"Crap" she muttered while standing up. She quickly dressed up and rushed out of the room "I'm here" She said with a smile as she opened the door.

Ashido raised his eyebrow. "You could at least comb your hair…" He said sarcastically.

She glared at him and passed a hand in her hair to fix it. "Shut up, you sound like Nii-sama." She said as she passed him. "How long is the trip to Seireitei?"

"Two hours. Are we gonna go back there after the meeting?"

"I don't think so" She sighed. "I don't really wanna face Nii-sama again." She thought. "Aside from all this meeting stuff, I think the Council's gonna give us a new mission." He nodded.

...

They arrived at the stables, passed in front of a few stall before stopping. Ashido opened the door of one of them. He put the harness and the saddle on his horse and rode it mounted on in. He led it out of the stall and turned back to look at his friend. "You ready?"

She was brushing her horse. Hearing him, she nodded, put the brush down and mounted on her horse.

They went out the Kuchiki manor. She glanced at it. "I didn't say goodbye to Nii-sama." She sighed and hearing Ashido's calls, she turned around and spurred her horse to catch up with her friend.

...

…

Seireitei, the court of pure souls, a perfect name for a place to establish the Hunter headquarter. The walls of the high towers of the building were pure white, showing the purity of hunters, those who protect the world from its sins.

They entered by the huge blue main door which was at least about 5 meters high which led to a a long and large hallway lined with high white marble columns. Under their feet, a pattern of black and white tiles. Each of their steps was making the floor ring out. The rhythm of their pace showed their poise as everyone stayed silent when the passed. They finally arrived in the grand hall were high commander Yamamoto sat.

The grand hall was made of glass walls which showed a plain view of Seireitei. On the ceiling, a glass dome lighted the room. Rukia and Ashido stopped in the light provided by the dome and bowed.

...

"Kuchiki, Kano, you may rise." The old man said. Following his orders, they both stood up. "How did the mission go?"

"Perfectly well, sir" Rukia answered.

"Great. you may rest until the meeting. Dismiss!"

They both nodded, bowed and started walking away. When they were out of sight, Yamamoto turned to the man sitting besides him. "Chojiro!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Have we planned a mission for Kano and Kuchiki after the meeting?" He asked.

"Yes sir, 2 high class vampires must be killed near Inuzuri."

"Cancel it."

Chojiro Sasakibe's eyes widened in surprise. "But, Head captain commander, this mission requires high class hunters and Kano and Kuchiki are the only ones available right now!"

Yamamoto glared at him. "I said cancel it! What part of it don't you understand? This mission requires high class hunters but requires healthy hunters as well and Kuchiki is not one of them right now. We'll let her rest for now."

"Hai, sir!".

...

...

…

The room had the same architecture as the whole headquarter: a high ceiling supported by big marble columns. a dozen of hunters were sitting around the long wooden table Louis XVI style. An hour after the meeting time, and still no sign of any vampire. Some of hunters begun to feel impatient.

"How come is there no one?"

"We gracefully invited them and that's how they thank us?"

"We're talking about peace! Do they wanna break it?"

Rukia tilted her head to her friend smirking. "So, you said that vampires are in favor of peace?"

Ashido sighed. "I have to admit that…this time… you're right."

Their conversation was cut by a panting hunter apprentice who barged in. "Sir, sir, his highness Lord Kurosaki, and their highness lady Kurosaki Karin and lady Kurosaki Yuzu arrived!" The apprentice hunter's entrance made the room gasp, nod soon everyone begun whispering.

"What, they sent Lord Kurosaki? I was expecting at least a noble but not him, they really think highly of us!"

"Lord Kurosaki, they sent us Lord Kurosaki and the head captain commander is not even here!"

"3 members of the Kurosaki clan, and Lord Kurosaki is among them, what a great honor!"

Rukia frowned. "They arrived late and we are all brown-nosing them? They really think so highly of them? Tshh… So vampire like…"

Ashido looked at her with shock. "You…don't know the Kurosaki clan?" He asked unbelievingly.

"No, what's so GREAt 'bout them" She answered him with disdain.

"Well, the Kurosakis are…." He begun but was cut as the door burst open.

...

Three figures came out from the door. On the left, a young girl who was about fifteen years old. She had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and two locks which cupped her face. She wore a short-sleeved dark blue high collar coat which was only tied by a black waist belt. Under her cloak was a simple white dress which came to her knees and a white silk scarf properly put inside the top of her dress. Her name was Kurosaki Karin and she looked pissed. On the right, another fifteen years old girl who had chestnut curly hair which went from her shoulder to the top of her back in a layered cut. She wore a long salmon pink dress with a hoop skirt and a light pink cardigan. Her name was Kurosaki Yuzu and was the only one smiling. And between the two girls stood in all his glory Lord Kurosaki Ichigo with his infamous scowl. He had a high collar dark blue long coat trimmed by gold embroidery on the collar, the buttons and the end of the sleeve. His white scarf was put inside his white shirt, put itself in his black trousers.

When they entered in the room, an enormous pressure filled the room, it became difficult to breath, some of the hunters was bent down by the strong spirit pressure. "What…" She whispered.

Ashido glared at the newcomers. "That's the Kurosakis."

He lifted his head up to glance at the room. A raven haired hunter caught his attention. "Her, she's here." He thought. Then he closed his eyes and just said. "Sorry we're late." before grabbing a seat in front of him and sitting in it.

"Ichi-nii, please, lower your reiatsu, some of them can't stand it."

Ichigo looked to his little sister. "Oh, sorry, you're right." The spirit pressure suddenly disappeared and he turned to the entire room which looked much better. "Sorry about that, I often forget to control my powers…Now…shall we begin?"

…

...

The meeting had just ended. They were walking along together, exiting the room with the other hunters. "Aaaah, glad that the peace remains." Ashido cheerfully said. Rukia glared at him. "Did you see that, Lord Kurosaki was there, means that the vampires are taking the truce seriously, plus no incident occurred, we're really talking as equal, everything's great! Told you, win-win situation."

Rukia stopped when she heard him. "Taking the truce seriously? no incident occurred? as equal?" She muttered. "Are you kidding me? Do you think that maintain a high pressure during all the meeting is a peaceful way of debate?" She shouted.

He sighed. "You know, if lord Kurosaki really wanted to pressure us, I think that more than half of the hunters present there would have died from not being able to breath."

"And so what? Couldn't he drop all his spirit pressure? And who are those bloody Kurosakis? And why everyone is acting as if they were royalties?"

Ashido stared at her. "You really don't know who the Kurosakis are?" She shook her head. "The four nobles families, does it ring a bell?" Another shake. He sighed. "Didn't you learn about vampires' history in class?"

"I don't wanna heard about vampires besides how to kill them, I skipped the class." She answered haughtingly.

"Well, then this will be your first." He pushed her into an armchair and sat in front of her. She rolled her eyes. "You know about the different class of vampires, right?"

She sighed in annoyance and begun recite in a monotone tone. "Yeaaah… Ahead, the nobles, those who have pure blood, then the highborns, the current vampires, then the mixed-race, with one parent who's human, and finally, the servants, those who were humans and were turned into vampire."

"Exactly" He smirked and ruffled her hair making her scowl. "Good girl! Well the nobles are divided in four families. The Kuchikis, led by Byakuya-sama, the Shihouins, the Odelshwanck, and lastly, the Kurosakis. The first three have the same power, but the Kurosakis… They are the direct descendants of the first vampire. The Kurosaki's blood is the purest blood in the vampire society. They are the rulers of the vampire society, of course, there's also the council of ancient, but every single vampire will obey to a Kurosaki. Their vampire abilities are far more powerful than normal, they can bear several gifts, and they can choose, since they are the purest vampires, those who will be turned into vampire. Means that when they are drinking a human blood, this human can remain human, or he can turn into a highborn. Plus, to be a noble, both your parents must be nobles. But a Kurosaki can have a child with whoever he or her wants, this child will be noble. The firstborn of the former leader of the clan become the new leader wether it's a male or female. Lord Kurosaki is the current leader of the Kurosaki clan, and some say that he is one of most powerful leader since the first vampire."

…

...

He could only think of her during the meeting. Fucking hell, she was seated so far from him so why did her smell overwhelmed his senses as if his nose was touching her skin? He wanted to talk to her, ask her a full bench of questions which were on his mind since that night, but when he was about to catch her up, someone called him.

"Kurosaki-kun"

Kun…Not sama? What the fuck? He usually wouldn't mind dropping the formalities but he was pissed to be kept. He turned around to see who was talking to him and saw a brown curly haired man with glasses and a gentle smile on his face. Too gentle. That's creepy…His scowl deepened. He didn't like the man.

"Kurosaki-kun, the head captain commander was wondering if you'll stay here for the night. Oh, I've forgot to introduce me, my bad, will you forgive me, Aizen Sosuke, member of the Council of hunters, it's a great honor to meet you." He extended his hand to shake Ichigo's who simply glared at it.

"Thanks for the offer, but no, the trip from Karakura was long, so we planned to stay in Junrinan, somewhere we're already accustomed to, with people of our kind." He spat.

"How unfortunate. I understand though, then have a good trip. I was greatly honored to talk to you Kurosaki-kun, I hope we'll meet again soon." Aizen said with a smile before walking away.

"Well not me…" Ichigo muttered quietly. He glanced around to catch a certain raven haired hunter but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed.

"Hey, Ichi-nii, are we going or what? We're tired here!"

...

...

….

….

Twilight, the door opened revealing an emotionless Kuchiki face. The man stared at them. "I wasn't expecting you…" He said darkly.

Ichigo tilted his head and smirked before saying in a sing-song voice."Well…Surprise!."

Behind him, stood the Kurosaki twins, Karin, arms crossed behind her head scoffed, Yuzu apologetically bowed down. "Our deepest apologies Kuchiki-san, we were in a rush, we didn't have the time to tell you about our arrival."

Byakuya looked at the youngest Kurosaki and nodded lightly at her before focusing his attention toward Ichigo again to glare at him. "I don't have any room ready for you." He said sternly.

The young leader's smile grew widely. "My, my, Byakuya." The Kuchiki man scowled at the lack of formality. "What will the council say when they know you let the Kurosaki heirs, including the head of the Kurosaki clan, sleeping outside? They won't be happy for sure." Ichigo exclaimed as he went inside the Kuchiki manor hands behind his head, passing by Byakuya. Karin followed him and glanced at the Kuchiki chief smirking.

"Don't be cocky, kozo…" Byakuya muttered.

"Tssssshhh… Whatever!" Ichigo answered back while invading the Kuchiki place.

Byakuya turned back to the only Kurosaki left in the entrance and sighed. "You may come in, Yuzu-chan." He finally said gently.

The young girl smiled. "Arigato, Kuchiki-san" She said with a smile before following her two siblings.

* * *

Aizen's appearance... tadadadaaaaa...

I wanted Ichigo's appearance to be a badass one, hope you liked it^^

Love how the Kurosaki siblings mess up with Byakuya ;D

Hope you liked the chapter^^

Review, review, review! "

Next chapter is a HitsuKarin one...


	4. Having late walk is not always funny

I'm really sorry for the late update... and for me mistaking my chapters, I'm so light-headed... "

Sorryyy

Hope you'll forgive me...

* * *

Kurosaki Karin wasn't the kind of girl who listened to orders. Her brother told her to sleep cause they all needed rest and were going early the day after. Well he could sleep all the night, she, she wasn't tired, who cared about resting when you could explore the Kuchiki manor? She smirked at the thought. She turned the handle of the door. Closed. She felt her blood boiling. How dare you lock me in Ichi-nii! Don't you trust me? Well, you shouldn't but… Craaap. She tried to release her reiatsu but nothing happened. As expected… Ichi-nii sealed it after all and his amount of reiatsu was far higher than hers. She sighed. Having an overprotective brother really sucked… She turned around and smirked. Ah! Take that Ichi-nii, there's a window! And as stupid as I know you, you didn't think there was. She slowly turned the handle of the said window, still not sure if her brother locked it as well. The window opened. She looked outside. About 20 meters high. She grinned. In your ass Ichi-nii! She climbed on the guardrail before jumping into space.

...

...

She was in the garden, resting on a guardrail. She was looking at the sky, enjoying the darkness of the night, the wind which was blowing, making her hair float in the air.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice suddenly asked.

She turned around to see who was talking to her. A young white haired vampire with teal eyes was standing in front of her. She raised her eyebrows before smirking. "Me? Oh, I am just harvesting apples." She said sarcastically.

His expression didn't alter.

She raised one of her eyebrows. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

He sighed deeply before glaring at her. "This part of the manor is forbidden to strangers." He stated sternly.

"Well, as a Kurosaki…" She begun while cocking her head up and crossing her arms over her chest..

"You're on the Kuchiki domain. You must follow the Kuchiki's rules." He cut her sharply.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "As if I care about Kuchiki's rules." She said haughtily.

He closed his eyes slowly, trying to contain his annoyance, then opened them to glare at her. She glared back but in the blink of an eyes, he was right next to her and gripped firmly her arm. "Listen… I don't care if you're a Kurosaki or whoever part of a shitty clan, get out of here, your presence is unwanted here." He whispered fiercely in her ear.

Even if she was surprised by his speed, she managed to regain all her poise. She looked up to stare at his eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, usually people adore when I'm with them." She said seductively, putting her hand on his cheek, faking a pout.

"Move." He ordered, jerking his head to avoid her hand.

She broke free from his grip and raised her eyebrows, staring at him defiantly. "Make me."

"Fine." He closed his eyes and suddenly the temperature dropped drastically.

Karin's eyes widened as she saw ice forming around her feet. "What the…"

He glared at her. "You asked for this." He stated matter-of-factly.

She huffed and glared back at him. "Don't be so full of yourself…" She warned him.

The time he took to realize what she had just said, the ice had melt and he was left alone in the darkness. He sighed. "Spoiled brat.." He muttered.

...

...

…

Ichigo was walking in the hallways of the Kuchiki manor, wanting to explore it even he already went there thousands of times. Well, strangers exploring the Kuchiki manor was pissing Kuchiki Byakuya, and pissing off the head of the Kuchiki clan was Ichigo's favorite activity. So now he was there, making the Kuchiki manor his own home. Sure, he could have slept but, getting on Byakuya's nerves was funnier, plus he couldn't sleep. Actually, it was not sleeping at all, or sleeping and dreaming of this girl again… No thank you! He scowled at the thought as he was pacing the manor randomly. Maybe he should rest a little finally, and fuck this dream. He was about to go back to his room when something caught his attention. He stormed in the piece, pushed the man who was inside grabbed the photo frame which was exposed.

"Who is that?" He shouted looking at the photo intensely. Then he strained his eyes and brought the photo closer to his face to take a better look at it. "Wait, that's not exactly her… but still who is that?"

Byakuya snatched the photo out of head of the Kurosaki clan and glared at him. "Learn your manners Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo glared at the man in front of him. "I asked you a question Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo muttered menacing.

Byakuya cocked his head and gave Ichigo the famous and feared Kuchiki glare. "Don't order me around Kurosaki, and I'll answer you when you'll stop being an arrogant brat."

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. He didn't want to give up to the Kuchiki head, but he really wanted to know about this woman. "Fine, I'm not an arrogant brat anymore, now who is she, Kuchiki-sama." Ichigo said sarcastically and looking at Byakuya defiantly.

Byakuya closed his eyes and let a moment of silence before answering lowly. "You're a stupid brat and you have the same memory as a goldfish. I wonder how us, vampires have been able to survive since you became the head of the Kurosaki clan."

Ichigo scowled. "Cut the crap and answer my question."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo for at least one minute before sighing. "She, was my wife, Kuchiki Hisana. You were at the wedding."

Ichigo frowned. "How…how come I don't remember her…" He whispered.

"Cause you were a kid and you stopped coming here cause I didn't care of you anymore when you were there." Byakuya simply said while closing the cupboard where he put Hisana's photo.

"No, that's not it…Hey, Byakuya, Hisana-dono, did she have a sister, or I dunno, someone who looked a lot like her." Ichigo asked hesitantly, still frowning.

"It's Kuchiki-sama for you. Why do you ask?" Byakuya asked cocking his eyebrow.

Ichigo looked down, he didn't want anyone know about his dreams. "For nothing, forget about it." He finally blurted before heading to the door.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Byakuya said. Ichigo stopped right away, still showing his back to the man who just spoke. "Don't ever approach her."

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered quietly before storming out of the room.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow in surprise. 'Thank you… that's new...' He thought.

...

...

She was walking swiftly in the woods, part of her was annoyed by the previous encounter, part of her was grinning at the thought of how she tricked him. Stupid guy, never dare ordering Kurosaki Karin around. Her pace was stopped by a growl. She looked up and saw a pack of wolves surrounding her. She rolled her eyes. 'Great now, can't people leave me alone tonight?' She thought. Suddenly, the whole pack jumped toward her, fangs out. She didn't bring her sword, but her sword was useless now. She smirked. "Seriously… you should have attacked a real safeless little girl. She wiggled her fingers, ready to burn all the place when a shadow appeared just in front of her. A second later, all the wolves were frozen and a man stood there, back in front of her, sheathing his sword. A vein popped out of her head, she grabbed his shoulder to make him face her."What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled.

"I don't know, saving you maybe." He answered sarcastically.

"Well, I don't need to be saved, I can perfectly handle myself. You are the one who should pay attention! Jumping like that in front of me when I'm going to attack, do you want me to kill you? Not that I mind but…" She shouted angrily.

He didn't even bother listening what she said. He looked around the melted ice and thought out loud. "And here she have a fire gift… Great." He drew his sword, totally ignoring Karin and slashed down all the wolves around.

Karin was beyond pissed. 'Who this white haired freak think he is? He's ordering me, act like he's a savior when I was about to burn him alive and now he's acting as if I wasn't there…" She thought.

He turned to her. "The Kuchiki woods are wolves infested, it's dangerous to go there, that's why it's forbidden and that's why I told you not to stay there. You're lucky I managed to find you cause you're pretty good at hiding your reiatsu." He stated.

She cocked her eyebrow. "Well, first you ignore me, and now you're lecturing me, great, that's all I need, as if Ichi-nii isn't enough. And don't act so smart ass, you didn't save anyone tonight, you were just almost killed." She said sharply before passing by him. He rolled his eyes and followed her. After a few steps, she turned around clearly angry. "Why are you following me?"

"I told you the woods are forbidden, and you don't seem to understand, and don't seem to go back to the manor, so I'm keeping a watch on you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, good news for you, I don't need a baby-sitter." She spat.

"Good news for you too, I'm not." He replied right away.

"AAAAAhhhhhh!" She yelled out of frustration. "You're pissing me off!" She shouted before sitting on a tree bark.

"I think you have some issues."

"I don't have issues, I wanted to be alone and you're clearly not helping!"

"I'm doing my job."

"Oh, and what's your job? The Kuchiki's pet?" He didn't say anything. Seeing he wasn't going to answer, she sighed and tapped on the tree. He didn't moved, not understanding her move. "What? Now that you're here, let's talk a little."

"I prefer standing up."

She sighed. "Well, if it suits you. So what's your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. What's yours?"

She stared at him thinking he was joking before rolling her eyes. "Idiot, you already know my name."

"Yeah, but I never asked you, that's rude, you ought to have the right to have a proper introduction."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Name is Kurosaki Karin."

"Nice to meet you. And why are you sneaking in the Kuchiki manor?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think I have the right to know how you ended up here disturbing me in my duty."

She rolled her eyes. "I can't sleep when I'm pissed at something."

"Then you must sleep one day in a month."

"Haha, funny…. I'm pissed at my brother..."

"Lord Kurosaki? Why?"

" Cause I care a lot about him and he doesn't give a damn. I know he has some problems recently, I don't know what kind, but I know he's suffering. I wanna help him, but he doesn't want me to help him…"

"Your brother is a jerk." He said making her chuckle. "He's also an idiot, and so you are." He added.

She raised her eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Simple. Do you really think that staying alone will make you feel better? You need to talk about it, to your sister, and your brother of course."

"I also don't need a therapist."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know, for the few moment I was with you tonight, I know that you're a tough one, Kurosaki."

"Karin." He frowned, not understanding her meaning. She smiled at his denseness. "Just call me Karin, Toushiro.

"Fine, just call me Hitsugaya, not Toushiro."

"I'll think about it, Toushirou."

He glared at her. "You're doing it on purpose."

* * *

Well, this chapter was mostly about HitsuKarin but I'm not really satisfied of it...

Ichigo is starting to look for Rukia...

Thanks for reading^^

Please review^^


	5. Looking for you

5-I'm looking for you- Well, keep looking dumb ass.

They all had gathered their belongings, ready to leave. They were in the hall, saying goodbye to their host.

"Byakuya…" The said man scowled at the lack of formality. "About what you told me yesterday" The Kurosaki leader begun, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The head of the Kuchiki clan answered sternly.

Ichigo frowned. "Well, you spoke a name yesterday, Kuchiki R…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurosaki."

"Don't bullshit me!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

For the first time of the conversation, Kuchiki Byakuya looked at the man who spoke. "Whoever you were going to spell the name, just forget about it. I don't know why you suddenly want such information, but let me warn you, don't even try to reach this person, or I'll kill you, even if you're the head of the Kurosakis."

Ichigo stared at Byakuya for a while before sighing. "Fine, you don't wanna tell me about it, fine, I'll figure it out b myself, don't underestimate me Kuchiki Byakuya."

…

...

...

"What do you mean, there's no mission left? That's insane!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. They were in the grand hall, normally, she would never talk back to any superior, but this time, she couldn't hold back. Ashido was standing behind, his arms crossed, frowning. It didn't really bothered him if they had missions or not, but not having even a worthless one was weird.

"Kuchiki Rukia you are overstepping you rank! Withdraw immediately, else I may make you withdraw!" High commander Yamamoto stated sternly making Rukia back down right away.

She bowed. "I apologize for my impudence, sir."

The old man glared at her. "Make sure this doesn't happen again, Kuchiki."

She looked down. "Hai."

"You may leave, and make sure you have a rest, we'll call you when a mission will arrive. Dismiss!"

...

...

…

"What you and Byakuya were talking about Ichi-nii?" Karin sake when they were in the carriage, heading to Karakura.

"Nothing important…" He mumbled, gazing outside.

Karin raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Ichigo ignored her comment, still lost in his thoughts. "Do you mind if we go back to Seireitei?" He finally blurted out.

"No" Yuzu

"Why?" Karin bluntly asked.

Ichigo glared a her. "I need to do something there." He answered cautiously.

"What kind of things?"

"Researchs."

"On what?"

Ichigo glared at his sister before leaning back on his seat. He sighed. "You know what, forget it." Karin raised her eyebrow, surprised he gave up. "Go back to Karakura."

Karin frowned. "What do you mean?" She quickly understood what he meant when Ichigo climbed on the window of the carriage to reach the roof. Karin stuck her head out of the window and shouted. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to Seireitei!" He shouted back as jumped next to the driver. "Hey hi" He told the driver, flashing him a smile.

"Ku…Kurosaki-sama! What are you doing?" The driver stuttered, dumbstruck by his master's appearance.

"Ichigo! Come back here!"

Ichigo turned to his driver and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, she's gonna be in a bitchy mood after that." He said scratching the back of his head. The driver looked at him worryingly, not understanding what was going on. Ichigo stood up straight, and made a step back. "By the way…" He jumped on one of the to horses and slashed his harness. "I'm borrowing this." He waved to the driver and let the carriage go.

"Ichi-nii, come back right away, or at least, explain something!" Karin shouted by the window.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I find all what I need there!" He shouted before trunind around and heading to the opposite direction.

…

…

"I can't believe there's not even a single mission left!" She exclaimed while pacing in the hallways.

"I think they didn't want to give us a mission." Ashido stated calmly.

"But why? We have have the one of the best results among the high class hunter!" She retorted unbelievingly.

Ashido was about to answer when a apprentice hunter bumped into him. Ashido grabbed his arm before he could fall on the floor. "Hey, watch out." He told him gently, as he picked him up.

The apprentice immediately bowed. "My deepest apologies Kano-san, I was such in a hurry, I'm so clumsy, I didn't see you."

Ashido smiled, making the little apprentice blush. "Don't worry, it's okay you know, it's not such a big deal, but why the hurry?"

"Oh, Lord Kurosaki came back, he's at the door, or more likely heading toward there."

Ashido raised his eyebrow. "Lord Kurosaki? What does he want?"

"I… I….He didn't say anything, he just came in like that. Anyway, if you excuse me, I've gotta go, I must tell it to the commander." He quickly bowed before rushing.

"Why did he come back… Even if he is for the peace, everybody knows he don't really like Hunters…." Ashido whispered to himself.

Rukia sighed annoyed. "Great, his highness Lord Kurosaki deign to join the common of mortals, now everybody will wait on his hand and foot. For god sake, he is a vampire!" She complained, heading to the training room.

Ashido looked at her frowning. "You're not gonna greet him?"

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Why? He's not one of my acquaintance as far as I know… And I don't wanna see his vampire face unless I'm forced to do it." She said matter-of-factly before leaving.

...

...

...

No greets, no bow, no formalities. Kurosaki Ichigo just barged in the Grand hall, interrupting a report between two hunters and the head captain commander. Well, he didn't care about greets, bows and formalities, he was THE Kurosaki Ichigo after all. He just stepped next to the two hunters who were still bowing. "Hi Yamamoto, I need to."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have just interrupted a meeting, coming in without any manners, I.."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "And so what? Are you gonna set your dogs on me?" He said glancing at the two hunters. "Please, don't kid me, and you have dozens of meetings each day, it shouldn't be a problem if you miss one. Can you cut it off by the way, I'm kind of a hurry right now…" He said lightly.

Yamamoto sighed. He knew he'd better satisfy the young leader, the meeting wasn't an important one after all. He turned to the two hunters and asked them to leave. The two looked at each other, surprised that their leader gave up immediately like that. Yamamoto looked back at the vampire. "What brought you there Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo casted a glance around him before speaking lowly. "I'd prefer to talk about it in private."

The old commander stared at the Kurosaki leader to study his face. He was actually surprised of the young leader request. "Fine, just follow me." Ichigo nodded and followed the old chief as they arrived in a small library, probably Yamamoto's personal Ichigo thought. "So, I repeat my question, what brought you here Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo took a deep breath before answering calmly. "I need some informations about someone." He paused and looked at Yamamoto. "A hunter."

Yamamoto didn't answered straightly. He looked back at the man who just spoke for a few seconds. "And who would it be?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

A long silence filled the room before Yamamoto finally spoke. "I'm affair I can't tell anything about this one."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Yamamoto glared at the carrot top, his rudeness was clearly annoying him. "I don't really like giving informations about my hunters, especially to vampires. Kuchiki Rukia is already involved with the Kuchiki clan, I think that you vampires know more that enough about this hunter."

Ichigo glared at the old leader. "Is that all?"

"You already know the answer Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I came back especially to.." Ichigo begun with anger.

"Well, just go back to where you were." Yamamoto stated sternly.

Ichigo swung his arm fiercely. "Are you kidding me?" He shouted out of temper.

"Unfortunately not, listen carefully Kurosaki, I don't ask about your fellows vampires so you may not ask about hunters, we are acquaintances Kurosaki, not friends. Now if you've finished here, I advise you to leave. Goodbye Lord Kurosaki."

Ichigo followed with his eyes the head captain commander as this one was went out, leaving him alone in the room. Ichigo hit hard on the closest shelf. "Dammit!"

...

...

...

...

"So, he's looking for the girl?"

"Indeed."

"How do you know that?"

A creepy smile. "I've got good ears, and I know where to sneak."

"Did he find anything?"

"From the old man? Naaaa, he'd rather die than spilling something on her."

"Fortunately."

"Do you wanna help him?"

"No. Knowing him, he'll jump into trouble by himself."

"Funny guy, isn't he?"

"I'd say entertaining."

...

...

Rukia suddenly opened her eyes just to see a wooden sword aiming to her head. She just had time to regain all her senses before dodging the attack the last minute by jumping on her hand. She landed on her feet and immediately jumped to stroke the apprentice who was facing her. The student lose his balance from the hit and fell on his butt. Rukia straightened herself frowning. "Training is over." She shouted. She went on the side to meet Ashido who was watching the whole class.

"What happened to you?"

She grabbed a towel and wiped her face in it before flopping on the floor. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Either something happened, or you suddenly become a shit at sparing. Seriously, a weak move like that, you could have dodge it in a…classier way." He said teasing her.

She sighed. "I'm in a very bad mood today…" She snapped before burying her head in her towel. 'More like I spaced out…' She thought. "What was that by the way…'Where are you' the voice said. Well, I'm here…' She was lost in her though when…

"Oh! Here you are!" Rukia looked up to see two of her friends. A woman with spiky dark hair and a man with red hair who looked like a pineapple. The woman grinned. "So it's true that you both were assigned to train the kids. Great job for a high class hunter."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up Tatsuki, I'm fed up enough, you don't need to remind me."

Tatsuki smirked and pat her friend's head. "Oh, Rukia, don't sulk, it doesn't suit you! Actually we're here to tell you a good news. Right, Renji?"

"Yep!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "What? you're getting married?"

Tatsuki hit Rukia's head lightly. "Stupid, no, we're going on a mission!"

"What? That's not fair! They told us they didn't have any missions yet this morning!" She whined.

Renji grinned. "Guess, some of us are better than others." He said cockily, putting his hands behind his head.

Tatsuki tilted her head. "Did they really told you that?" Rukia nodded. "That's weird, Ishida just came back at noon and he already have a mission even though we usually have to rest at least for a day after a mission."

"I don't think they didn't have a mission, I think they didn't want to give us a mission." Ashido spoke.

"Well, that's not fair!" Rukia whined.

"That's mostly weird."Ashido said.

Tatsuki huffed. "Well, your problem. By the way, I heard Lord Kurosaki came back this afternoon. Did you see him, he barged in during a meeting with Chizuru, well, serves her right!"

_"Damn it! Where are you?" _

"But I'm fucking here!" Rukia shouted. Everybody looked at her like she was insane. "What?" She asked clearly annoyed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, who were you just talking to?" Renji asked.

Rukia threw her hands in the air. "What? Who asked me where I was? If it's a fucking job, it's NOT funny."

Tatsuki looked at her worryingly. "Rukia… Nobody spoke just right now."

_"I'm sick of not finding you"_

She looked at her friends, but they didn't have any reaction."

_"Just tell me where you are."_

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, great now…" She thought.

...

...

...

"I'm hom…"

*Punch*

Ichigo fell on his butt, rubbing his nose which had just been hit. He looked up angrily. "Dad! What the fu…" He didn't finish since he had to dodge another attack from his father. As Isshin threw him a punch, he swiftly grabbed his father's arm and smashed his head on the floor. Ichigo stood up and dusted off his pants scowling. "Dad! What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted angrily.

Isshin sat up grinning. "Good job my son, but you have a long way to go before you can..."

Ichigo kicked his father face. "Shut up old man! Why are you attacking me like that, I just had a long trip, I'm pretty tired!"

"Well, that's what you get for leaving your sisters without a word, plus, you have a guest."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "A guest?" He repeated unsure.

"Ichigoooooo!" He heard as he felt someone kicking the back of his head hard, making him loose his balance.

Ichigo rubbed his head and turned around fiercely. "What… Youuu!"

A spiky haired man didn't let him finish as he clutched the orange haired's neck. "Hey, long time no see! How are you, my favorite cousin?" He shouted cheerily.

Ichigo broke off violently and coughed a few times, regaining his breath. Then he took his 'guest' by the collar. "Kaien! What the hell are you doing? How can I be fine if you are strangling me!"

Kaien picked his nose, ignoring his fuming cousin. "Well, I thought you were tougher than that…"

"That's right Ichiigoooooo!" Isshin beamed while jumping behind us. He put them in his embrace. "How do you think the Kurosakis are the most powerful vampires? That's cause we are well trained!"

Ichigo broke the embrace, jerking. "Whatever, so, what brings you here Kaien?"

The dark haired man followed his cousin, leaving his uncle sobbing alone. "Can't you tell? use telepathy or something, hey, you're a vampire dude!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Kaien, you know I can't use telepathy…" He muttered.

Kaien tapped on his cousin's shoulder. "Aaah, that's right, the all mighty Lord Kurosaki sucks at being a vampire… Not so cool…" He said apologetically making Ichigo roll his eyes. "Well, since you've asked, it's been a while since I saw you. Ahhh…. going the distance is tiring…" He sighed.

Ichigo glared at him. "Kaien… You live just next door…"

"Yeah! Really, it sucks to be part of the Kurosaki clan, we're forced to live in Karakura!" Kaien whined. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Actually Kaien used to live in the manor but he move a few years ago to the mansion next to Ichigo's since he was getting married. It didn't stop him to pass by the Kurosaki manor each time he could. "How was the meeting by the way?"

Ichigo flopped in an armchair, and sighed before taken a cup of tea a maid had just filled. "So, that's why you came here huh? Well, pretty well, nothing which need to be mentioned."

"Ah that's great, I was afraid you might loose your temper… you know cause you're pretty short-tempered. Plus, you went with Karin who told me you were a jerk and that she was going to make your life miserable."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, it was not that bad, really. But seriously, next time, go by yourself. I hate meetings. They all are like 'Oh my god, this is Lord Kurosaki!" bow here, bow there, That's pretty tiring."

Kaien snickered. "Really, it sucks to be you."

"Just shut up!"

"And how is Byakuya?"

"Tshh, the same iceman as always." Ichigo sighed.

"Hahaaahaa, you did it on purpose, didn't you? Barging in his house without warning!"

"Yeah, and great result, it annoyed him as hell!"

Kaien wiped a tear from his eye. "Admit it, you're doing that to get his attention."

Ichigo stared at him dumbly. "I beg your pardon?"

Kaien craned his neck. "Well, when you were little you were always hanging on his coat-tails, following him wherever he went. A real little leech."

"Tsch, nonsense…" Ichigo snorted.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Kaien smirked.

"Speaking of visiting Byakuya, did you went there lately?"

"Nooo, Miyako is quite busy, keeping the house, and everything."

"Oh, right, she's a Kuchiki." Ichigo said absent-mindedly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Was, she's happily married to a Shiba, and is now part of the Kurosaki clan." Kaien corrected smirking.

Then it hit him. "Wait, she was a Kuchiki!" He shouted.

Kaien raised his eyebrow. "Well, that's what we've just said..."

"So, do you know about Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo asked eagerly.

Kaien frowned. "Hisana's little sister?" Ichigo nodded. Kaien scratched the back of his head. "Well, all that I know is that she was adopted by the Kuchikis, and she's a high class Hunter. Well, the only two facts that I know about her are totally opposite but… I can't help it… You know she's foremost a hunter, I think she was adopted cause of Hisana but, I don't think she really is a part of the clan. Thus, I dunno a lot about her. She just don't like being a Kuchiki I guess, she's never at the manor."

Ichigo frowned and looked down. "I see… Do you think Miyako-san knows more about her?"

Kaien looked up thoughtfully. "Well…" Ichigo looked at his cousin, full of hope. "No…" Ichigo looked down. "As I said before, she may bear the name Kuchiki, but it's just the name, she doesn't interact with them, they don't interact with her. I think the only one she sees is Byakuya. Why? Why do you wanna know about her?" He smirked deviously. "Little strawberry has a crush on a hunter?"

Ichigo threw him a cushion. "Shut up!"

Kaien held his hands up. "Hey, chill out, I'm just kidding! You know, if you wanna know about someone, the best is to meet her."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you for your advice, but it's not helping, of course if I could have meet her, I would have!"

Kaien shrugs. "Well, you can, you're Lord Kurosaki after all. All you have to do is this-"


	6. A ball is actually fun

Xtrepe Nobody ,hinataellis , Thank you so much for your reviews^^ Well, I wouldn't say that Ichigo loves Rukia... He's more like... obsessed by her ^^

* * *

**6- A ball is actually fun**

**...**

"A ball?" Karin repeated unbelievingly.

Ichigo nodded. "Yup, a ball."

Karin stared at her brother for a few second, not believing what he just said. "You wanna hold a ball in our manor…"

Ichigo sighed, showing his annoyance. "For the nth time, yeah, I wanna hold a ball."

"But you hate balls more than me, and God knows how much I hate balls! Why would you want to organize one, are you masochist or what?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started to play with his fork before throwing it and shrugging. "Well, I feel like having one." He said exasperated.

"And if it wasn't weird enough… You wanna invite hunters…"

"Yeah, celebrating the peace, good idea, isn't it." Ichigo said cheerily, but Karin couldn't tell if it was sincere or a sarcasm.

"You're not a peace fan, and you hate hunters." Karin stated sternly.

"Well, as the head of the Kurosaki clan, I must put the Vampire kind interest before my likes or dislikes." Ichigo said proudly.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Isn't someone patriotic here… No seriously, why are you doing that."

Ichigo sighed. "Kaien's request."

"Kaien is a dork. Now he's happily married, he forgot how it is when everyone try to flirt with you, and drool over you just because you're a Kurosaki. Seriously, he could have spared us this chore. And YOU could have said no."

Ichigo looked intently at his sister. "We need to maintain the peace, and last meeting didn't go as smooth as it could have been."

Karin snorted. "Well, thanks to you and your sucking reiatsu control."

Ichigo pouted. "Not my fault, I'm too powerful for my own good."

"Please Ichi-nii, stop that immediately." Ichigo looked at her quizzically. Karin sighed. "The high and mighty attitude."

"Oh, sorry."

"I think that that's great Ichi-nii, you finally seem interested in social events." Yuzu beamed.

"Yeah… You're right…" Ichigo said unsure.

"By the way, when do you want to do it?" Karin asked.

"Well… I was thinking about…" Ichigo scratched his head and looked away as his sisters were leaning toward him, listening carefully to what he was about to say. "Next week?" Ichigo finished airily.

"Next week…" Karin stated coldly. Ichigo nodded. "Have you even sent the invitation?"

Ichigo frowned. "What?"

"Select your dishes?" Yuzu added.

"Choose who you are going to invite?"

"Where you wanna hold the ball?"

"Call the musicians?"

"What kind of party will it be?"

"Secure the whole thing?"

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Wh…what?" He stutured.

Karin sighed. "Well, organizing a ball is a lot of work, you know."

"Well, that much? Means, all that you said earlier?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Yuzu smiled. "Well, it's just the beginning. There's also, the flowers, the candles, the wine, the..."

"Hold on, hold on Yuzu!" He put notebook out of his pocket. "Can you repeat please, invitations, guests list…" He mumbled as he noted everything on his small notebook.

Karin raised her eyebrow. "Seriously Ichi-nii… You have done nothing and you wanna hold it next week?"

"Shut up!"

…

….

"Aaaaaaah! I'm dead..." Ichigo whined before collapsing on his desk.

"Noooooo! You can't die now! Not until you give us a Kurosaki heir!

Ichigo immediately looked up. "Kaien…Stop that please, you sounds like the old man…" Ichigo muttered as he glared at the newcomer.

Kaien smirked and slopped into the chair facing Ichigo. "Well, I can't help to be worried about the future of our family, and about my favorite cousin." He said cheerily.

"Don't favorite cousin me, I'm your only cousin…" Ichigo muttered.

"Well, I'm not lying, what's the problem?" He answered airily. He took a paper on the desk and begun to read it. "Oh, what is that?"

"Don't touch that!" Kaien raised his eyebrow and smirked as he saw his cousin trying to get his paper back. "Don't mess with my things!" Ichigo shouted as he leaned on his own desk trying to recover his belongings.

Kaien laughed out loud. "Well, I'm not the one who's putting your desk in a mess right now…" He snickered letting his cousin grab the paper. "How is the ball set-up is going by the way?"

"I've just finished…" Ichigo begun defensively.

"Great, who knew you could have done it in such a short time." Kaien said enthusiastically.

"…the guest list…" Kaien blinked a few times. "I've just finished the guest list…" Ichigo added miserably.

Kaien chuckled. "Well… you are quite late. Do you know you want to do next week, meaning in less than 6 days from now?"

"Thank you Kaien, I don't need you to remind me… Karin and Yuzu are more than enough." Ichigo flopped in his chair. "I didn't know it would be such a pain in the ass!" He whined, throwing the sheets of paper he was holding on his desk.

"Well, why do you do this all by yourself? When people hold a ball, they have party organizers to set it up! Why don't you get one?"

Ichigo sighed. "I want to make sure everything is alright… Guess that finally, I won't make it in time…"

Kaien who was slumped into his chair, immediately sat up straight. "What do you mean? It's not over!"

Ichigo glared at his cousin. "Kaien…I have less than one week and I didn't even make the invitations."

"Well, who cares about that! We're Kurosakis!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "And so what?"

"We can invite people the day before the ball and still blame them for not being here! Plus, we, Kurosakis never hold a ball. Imagine what people will do when they will know they are invited by the magnificent Lord Kurosaki Ichigo, they will go crazy!"

"So, what's your point?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Kaien slammed his hand on the desk grinning. "My point is…just take care of the chick you wanna bang."

"I don't wan-"

"And leave the rest to others."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "And who would the others be?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do you know who throw the best parties ever?"

"No…"

"The dark haired man smiled. "The Odelshwancks."

Ichigo put his hands in a cross. "No way in hell!" He screamed out of his lungs.

...

...

"Ichigoooo!" Someone threw her arms around Ichigo's neck, strangling him.

"Oi, Neliel, let him go! He's suffocating right now…" A blue haired man shouted.

The green haired girl immediately dropped him. "Oh my god! Ichigo are you alright?" She asked worried.

Ichigo laid on the grown coughing. "How can he be alright if you've just strangled him!" The blue haired man shouted infuriated. They begun bickering, not caring about their orange haired friend who was still lying on the floor.

After a few minutes, Ichigo finally revived from his choking and glared at his friends. "Here comes the bunch of freaks…" He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Well, YOU called the freaks, you trash."

Ichigo looked up to see a dark haired man with green eyes glaring at him. "Oi, Ulquiorra! Don't kill the mood."

"There wasn't any mood to begin with, Grimmjow."

Ichigo stood up sighing. "And where is the little monster?"

""Nel couldn't come…" Neliel said sadly.

"Well, she would be a pain in the ass anyway." Grimmjow muttered.

Neliel slapped his head. "Don't talk about your cousin like that!"

"I can talk about her the way I want!" He retorted back.

"Neliel is right, besides, you should follow her orders, she's ahead of you, you know."

A pair of arms immediately encircled his neck. "Aaaaaw Ichigo, you'e so kiiiiiind!"

Grimmjow snorted. "Tsch, with this freak as the heir of the Odelshwancks, I don't how we're gonna survive when her old man will die…" He spat.

Ichigo chuckled. His friend was right after all… "You're a meanie Grimmjow! A meanie!" She shouted before stuccoing her tongue at him, making him rolling his eyes.

"Well…. Grimmjow… Shut up! And Neliel, for god sake… Let go of me. Can we hurry up and do what is need to be done please?" Ichigo ordered, leaving his two friends speechless, but not the third one.

"Now the trash is ordering us around although he's the one in trouble…"

Ichigo mumbled something inaudible and they begun to work.

"So here are the guest list, you have to send all the invitations, and I leave all the organization of the ball to you."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "You've done nothing, haven't you? Who do you think we are? Your slaves?"

Ichigo smirked. "Well…pretty much…" He answered.

The blue haired man glared at him. "Don't joke me around Kurosaki."

"I'm not joking… Just saying the truth." Ichigo said plainly.

Grimmjow stood up angrily. "What the.."

"Grimmjow, shut up and listen to Ichigo, else I will be mad at you." Neliel pouted while embracing Ichigo's neck again.

Grimmjow stared incredulously at his cousin. Who did she think she was ordering him around like that. "What? Who cares if you get mad at me? You're not he boss here!"

"But I'm the leader!" She whined.

"You're not the leader, you're only the heiress, don't kill your old man so easily!" He spat.

"Ichigoooooo! Tell him I'm the leader!" She whined, strangling the carrot top again.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Can you stop provoking her, please? The quicker we finish this, the sooner we can leave." He said sternly.

"But I like hanging out with Ichigo!" The other two members of the Odelshwanck clan whined in the same time making Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Itsygoooo, you don't like us being here?" Neliel pouted cutely.

Ichigo grimaced. "Of course…not." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "You're a great help to me right now."

"Yeah, Kurosaki likes being around us! He's bored otherwise!" Grimmjow stated while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Neliel nodded eagerly. "Yup, yup, that's why he wants to have a ball here, to see us more often!" She beamed.

"Oooh, that's remind me! Since you told us about the ball, I've always wanted to ask you? Why do you suddenly wanna hold a ball? I know you love party." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, skeptical about the statement. "But usually, we have to work really hard just to drag you there… So why?"

Ichigo scowled. His friend's question brought up the image of the raven haired girl in his mind. Image that he wanted to forget about, thing that he more or less successfully did until this question. "Let's say… It's as she said. I missed you guys." He said slowly making his friends grinning, except Ulquiorra of course. "And about that… Can you do something for me?"

Grimmjow looked at him quite surprised. "What thing?"

Ichigo frowned. "Well, I want you to make sure that every high class hunter will be present. Is it possible."

"Yeah, sure, fingers in the nose!"

"Oh, great… Just to know, how will you do that?" Ichigo asked with curiosity.

The blue haired man tilted his head to both sides and sighed. "Well, it would be impossible door any vampire being, but since you're the one who's inviting, guess we just say in the invitations 'I, Lord Kurosaki, want every single high class hunter to be present at my ball, else I'll be very angry and will kick your dirty asses.' or something like that and it will be okay."

Ichigo glared at him. "You're such a poet…" He muttered.

Grimmjow yawned. "Yeah I know, I even have one dedicated to you, wanna hear it?"

"No!"

"Alright it's: Thou are a dick, go fuck thee"

...

...

"A ball…" Rukia repeated slowly.

"That's what I heard."

"A ball…"

Ashido was getting a bit annoyed now. "You're repeating yourself."

"But it's a ball!" She shouted.

"I know that it's a ball! I was the one who told you!"

"A freaking ball, with freaking vampires! As if a ball wasn't enough, they have to add blood suckers in it! Anyway, why do we have to go?" She complained.

Ashido sighed. "Well, Lord Kurosaki specifically stated that he wanted to every single high class hunter to be present at his ball. That's why."

"Lord Kurosaki… Lord Kurosaki… I hate this guy!" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

Ashido smiled at her reaction. "Come on, you've never talked to the guy!" He teased her.

She huffed. "Well, I know more than enough about him to hate him. He's a vampire, he made me wait at a stupid meeting, he didn't even apologize correctly, he makes me go to his stupid and useless ball! Plus, since I heard his name, I didn't got any mission!" She whined.

Ashido let out a small laugh. "I think you're a bit tired."

She glared at him. "Don't make fun of me…" She muttered. "And if it wasn't enough, he couldn't invite us earlier of course, he had to do it 3 days before the said ball! Doesn't he know that we hunters, are really busy?"

Ashido chuckled. "Well, we sure were really busy recently, training rookies and all…" He muttered.

Rukia threw up her arms. "Aaaahhhhh! You know what? I'd rather be forced to spend all my life training rookies than going to this stupid ball of leeches." She stated firmly crossing her arms over her chest. "That's it, let's just say we were really really busy and we couldn't make it." She suggested eagerly.

He sighed. "Well, bad news for you, Yamamoto-sama knows who would be reluctant to go to this ball…"

She raised her eyebrow. "And so what?"

"And so, take a look at this." He handed a sheet of paper to her. She took it and started to read it frowning. "That's our new mission…Going to the ball."

She looked up from the paper. "You've got to be kidding me!" She shouted.

"Unfortunately not… Oh, and have you read the last clause on it?" She looked at him frowning. "No more missions if we don't complete this one."

She jerked her head sighing. "Oh, joy…"

* * *

Next time: The Ball...

Make my day and review


	7. Who invented these stupid balls?

**7-Who invented these stupid balls?**

**...**

**...**

It was the beginning of the evening, dark had just fallen. The grand hall was crowded, but it was not a surprise. It was an event hosted by Lord Kurosaki after all, the probability of seeing him at a party was near zero, so a ball held by him seemed totally unreal. That's why all the vampires invited and even the uninvited who managed to sneak in were present. They all arrived earlier in the hope of seeing Lord Kurosaki before everyone else. Too bad, they all arrive early, and too bad it was an hour past the time given on the invitation and no member of the Kurosaki clan had shown their faces yet.

...

...

Unlike the most of the guests, she arrived just on time. Well, she planned to show up late, but her maroon haired friend convinced her to do not. She leaned on the guardrail, sighing, looking absent-mindedly at the room. She was upstairs. The grand hall was square. There were two broad marble staircase which were facing each other. One that could take if you wanted to access the ball room and the other which would be probably used for the Kurosakis' entrance. If you didn't take the stairs, just as Rukia did, you could stay on the balcony which encircled the ballroomn, with a colonnade on each face. There you could watch those who were in the ballroom. She sighed… Why was she even here?

...

…

They were all gathered in his room. Karin was lying on his bed, Yuzu were bouncing all over the room and Kaien was sitting on his bed.

"Come on, Ichigo, don't you know what time it is? You're not even dressed." The dark haired man scolded him.

Ichigo flopped on his bed. "But I don't wanna go!" He whined.

Karin sat up, glaring at her brother. "Are you kidding me?" She muttered. "You were the one that made me go to YOUR stupid ball!" She shouted.

"Well, finally I don't feel like going… Where are Kuukaku and Ganju anyway?" He asked with a scowl.

Kaien sighed. "They will arrive later, they are not keen on balls either."

"Ah! See! I'm not the only one! Why are you picking on me when I'm less late than them!" They all raired their eyebrows staring at him. "What? I'm not dressed, but at least I'm at the Kurosaki manor!"

Kaien raised his eyebrow. "Have you finished making up lame excuses? Cause we don't have all the night. Aren't you the one that organized this ball?" Kaien said plainly.

"Yeah, but now, I don't feel like going anymore...Can't they party without me?" He pouted.

"But Ichi-nii, they all came to see you! They will be really disappointed if you don't show up!" The younger twin said worryingly.

Kaien stood up and pulled his cousin's arm to make him stand up. "Come on! I don't care if you're not dressed up to the nines, at least put a shirt on." He said annoyed.

"Can't I go shirtless? I don't wanna choose my shirt." He whined.

A vein popped out in Karin's head. "Okay, now you're getting very annoying!"

Ichigo glared at her. "She's right Ichigo, people are starting to get impatient, we're more than one hour late, and you're not even dressed! Stand up and go to choose your outfit else I'll dress you in a strawberry!" Kaien said quite annoyed.

Ichigo scowled and glared at his cousin before standing up ad walking to his wardrobe. "Fine, fine, I'm going now, happy?" He said sharply.

Kaien sighed. "Well, hurry up, I want you ready in less than thirty minutes!"

"Aye, aye!" Ichigo shouted from his dressing-room.

Kaien turned to his other cousins. "I'm going to make an announcement to tell them Ichigo will be there soon, I'm coming back soon." He said.

...

...

All the guests stopped their conversation and looked up at the landing, holding their breath as the door was opening. They all expected Lord Kurosaki and stared at the door eagerly. A crowd of people staring at him expectingly, that's how Shiba Kurosaki Kaien made his entrance. Everyone started to whispered when they realized there was no sight of the man they expected. Kaien glanced at the crowd and sighed._ "As expected, everyone expected to see that stupid carrot top, too bad, it's only me."_ He thought, smirking. He coughed to gather all the attention again and put his hands on the guardrail. Everybody looked at him. "Ladies and gentlemen, first, good evening. I wanna apologize for our lateness. Unfortunately, my cousin, Lord Kurosaki, is not ready yet.." He stated. The crowd begun to complain, and a hubbub echoed from it. "Ladies and gentlemen, please, understand…" He begun while holding up his hands apologetically, but no one listened to him. Kaien frowned and scowled. He didn't want to do that, but he had no choice. He grabbed firmly the guardrail,still staring at the crowd and release his reiatsu. Suddenly, the atmosphere became heavy and oppressive. Everyone went silence. Kaien stood straight, but isn't withdraw his spiritual force. He craned his head, making him looking down at everyone. "What a shame, I thought you were all eager to attend a party held by the Kurosaki clan, but if you're so willing to complain, I will not stop you, you may leave right away." He stated coldly. The crowd shivered. "I came here just to say that the ball will begin without our presence, so you won't have to wait doing nothing. I'm now going to see if my cousin is ready. Have a nice evening." He stated before going back to Ichigo's chamber.

...

...

"Geez, that was a hell of a speech, I knew Kaien was badass, but not THIS badass." Grimmjow stated impressed, grinning.

"Well, he's the third most powerful Kurosaki behind Ichigo and Kurosaki-dono after all…" Ulquiorra stated.

"But why is Ichigo taking so looong?" Neliel whined.

"Yeahh! I wanna see Itsygo!" A little girl who looked exactly like Neliel pouted.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up, you two!" He barked.

...

…

Rukia and Tatsuki tugged's Ashido's shirt sleeve making him rolling his eyes. "Hey, hey, Ashido have you heard what he has just said?" Rukia asked eagerly.

Ashido took a sip of his wine and arched his eyebrow. "No, what did he say?" He asked pretending not knowing.

"He said we may go! So…we can go now!" Tatsuki answered grinning.

Ashido smiled back. "No, I don't think so" He said smirking.

"Didn't you notice it was more a threat than a permission?" Renji asked sarcastically.

"But balls are so annoying! We went there, so the mission is complete, right?" Rukia whined. Tatsuki nodded. "And who's this guy anyway?"

Ashido sighed. "Shiba Kurosaki Kaien, Lord Kurosaki's cousin, he's the eldest son of Kurosaki Shion, young sister of Lord Kurosaki's father. He's married to Kuchiki Miyako and is the third most powerful Kurosaki behind Lord Kurosaki and his father. Come on, you don't know him?"

Tasuki and Rukia looked at each other blinking before looking back at Ashido. "No, we don't know."

"Never heard about him."

Ashido sighed and shook his head. "You two are hopeless…"

...

...

"I'm baaaaack" Kaien shouted as he came in the room.

Karin looked at him and smirked. "Welcome back, Mr I-release-my-reiatsu." She said amused.

Kaien rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed. "Well, I wouldn't have to do it if Mr Whinny over there. " He pointed to the door of the dressing-room. "Was ready already!" He complained.

"Who are you calling Whinny?" A voice echoed from the door.

"Just a stupid guy who happens to be my cousin." Kaien retorted sarcastically. "By the way, are you finally dressed, Mr the starlet?"

The door burst opened revealing an handsome Ichigo. He was wearing dark pants that were covered by his high black leathered boots. His white shirt was put inside his pants but the top was unbuttoned making him look slightly laid-back. He had a blue coat in his hand. He looked at his sisters and cousin. "So how do I look?"

They all stared at him silently. "Errr… You look great Ichi-nii…" Yuzu said dubiously scratching the back of her head. Ichigo raised his eyebrow then look at the two others.

They both shared the same blasé look. "What? It's not good? At least I'm dressed." He said clearly annoyed.

Karin arched her eyebrow. "Seriously?…" Ichigo looked at her clueless.

Kaien blinked a few time. "You took…that long to be dress in casual clothes?…" Kaien said unbelievingly.

Ichigo frowned "It's not casual!" He retorted. "Look" He showed the coat he was carrying. It was navy blue with gold embroideries from the high collar to the bottom and on the wrists. "There's a coat!"

Karin and Kaien stared at him blankly. "Tsch, wear whatever you want but hurry up."

Ichigo scowled. "YOU are the one criticizing my outfit…" He muttered as he put his coat on.

"Are you done? Kaien finally said. "Geez, we are at least two hours late…" He snarled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Okay, let's go."

...

...

...

The music stopped. A servant came on the balcony and stated formally. "May I have your attention please, Ladies and Gentlemen, their highnesses Lord Kurosaki Ichigo, Lord Shiba Kurosaki Kaien, Lady Kurosaki Karin and Lady Kurosaki Yuzu arrived."

The crowd went silent and focuses its attention to the balcony as they stepped in. They walked to the landing so everyone could see them. Here they were standing in a line. Ichigo in the middle scowling more than ever, Kaien at his left, smiling apologetically and at his right stood his sisters, Yuzu who wore a bright smile and Karin who seemed to compete with him to see who would have the deepest scowl. They stayed there for a few moment. Ichigo gulped… He smelled her. He was brought out of his daze when his cousin nudged him. He looked at him and frowned.

"A speech, give them a little speech Ichigo!"

Ichigo frowned and eyed his cousin give him the 'What the fuck?' look.

Kaien rolled his eyes. _'Great that my cousin sucks at telepathy'_ he thought. "Just say a few words, you are late stupid!" He muttered between his teeth.

Ichigo slightly shook his head disapproving.

Kaien looked at him frowning, meaning 'NOW!'.

"When you will finish the most stupid grimace ever contest… wake us up, so we can leave this stupid landing." Karin said out loud.

Kaien stared at Ichigo meaningly. The carrot top sighed. "Okay, okay…" He whispered. He coughed a few time to make sure everyone would pay attention to him. He didn't know what to say. Usually, he didn't like speech, but was used to do it cause as the head of the Kurosaki clan, he couldn't avoid this task. But tonight, his mind was confuse, since he went in the grand hall, his senses were overwhelming by the petite hunter he had dreamt of this past weeks. He really couldn't think straight, that's why he took so long to prepare, that's why he didn't want to go out… Well, now that he was there, he had to come up with something… "Hello everyone…" He begun dubiously. Kaien shot him a reproachful glance. Ichigo ignored it. "I'm sorry I'm late, but seeing as the ball already begun… Guess you didn't get bored without me." He scratched the back of his head. He felt that Kaien next to him was getting beyond pissed. He gulped. "Well, now I'm here, so… let's continue the ball. Please, enjoy tonight!" He quickly finished before flashing an awkward smile.

Everyone stared at him blankly before going back to whatever they were doing. When the crowd dispersed, Kaien turned at Ichigo. "What the hell? Are you nuts or something? What kind of speech was that? Seriously… Hello everyone?" He shouted unbelievingly at his cousin.

Ichigo scowled. "What? You wanted a speech, I made a speech." He retorted matter-of-factly.

Kaien blinked at him. "Wh…"

"Listen Kaien, you'll scold me after the ball, 'kay?"

Kaien sighed. "Yeah, you're right, you're late enough to deal with me right now…" He muttered.

Ichigo nodded before rushing in the stairs, following the scent. But as soon as he arrived downstairs, he was stopped.

...

...

The four hunters stared at the top of the stairs speechless. "What kind of speech was that?…" Tatsuki finally said.

"Well… maybe they have a problem in the clan…" Ashido suggested.

"At least he arrived!" Renji complained. "Dude, he sure took his time!"

"He has the right, he's Lord Kurosaki after all." Rukia said sarcastically, grimacing when she spoke the name.

"Hey kids, how are you doing?" A voice spoke cheerily.

They all turned to see who has talked. "Ukitake taicho!" Rukia beamed.

"Hi Rukia how are you doing? You've lost some weight, haven't you? Why is everyone all gloomy here? You're young, enjoy the party!" He exclaimed as he pushed the four on the dance floor. He waved at them. "Go on! Have fun! Dance!" He shouted from where he was while the four of them stared at him.

"So…" Ashido begun scratching his head. "Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

She looked up. "Er…Sure…" She answered hesitantly as she took his hand.

...

...

"Oi, Ichigo, here you are bro!" Grimmjow said.

"What kind of a speech was that Ichigo?" Neliel added giggling.

"What took you so long long, Itsygooo?" Nel asked innocently.

"Well, I was getting dressed." He answered briefly before rushing.

Grimmjow immediately grabbed his arm. "hey, where are you going? Stay with us, and have fun." He gave him a glass of wine.

Ichigo took his glass violently and down it in one. He gave the glass back to his blue haired friend. "Here, I had fun, thank you, now, I'm going." And he rushed into the crowd leaving his friends dumbfounded.

"Istygo?"

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow. "What happened to him?"

"Trash wants to stay with trash." Ulquiorra said calmly before taking a sip of his glass.

...

...

"What a pain in the ass!" Ichigo thought as he left his friends. He threaded his way through the crowd, following the scent he was smelling. He finally arrived in front of the dance floor. He stopped breath taken. She was there, in front of him. Unlike most of the women here, she wasn't wearing a fluffy dress. No, her dress was plain simple, it was pure white slit dress, trailing on the floor although she had stilettos but the slit showed her creamy legs. Ichigo gulped, he couldn't look away from her. Then he noticed she was dancing with a guy and scowled. "Bastard" He thought. He finally managed to move and headed toward them. As he was just next to them, she looked at him.

...

* * *

_Phew, done!_

_Well, sorry I lied, the real ball will be next week and... they will finally meet!_

_Make my day and review^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the late update, wasn't at home last week end... v_v_

_Thanks for the reviews hinataellis, hitsugayatoshirou1220 & The Dark End^^_

* * *

8-

Rukia looked at the man who was standing like a vegetable next to them. She sighed annoyed. "What do you want?" She spat.

Ichigo saw her moving her lips but he couldn't hear her. Her lips… Her neck… Her scent… It took all his self-control to not bend down and bite her right away.

Ashido looked at the carrot top quizzically. "Lord Kurosaki, is something wrong?" He asked.

The voice of the man snapped him out of his daze. He looked at Ashido, then at Rukia, and extended his hand to her. "May… May I have this dance?" He stuttered.

Rukia looked at the hand then at its owner. "No, you may not." She simply answered before turning to Ashido.

Ichigo glared at her. Her statement made him regain all his senses. He frowned. "How dare she!" He thought. He grabbed her arm firmly. "I insist." He said lowly.

She frowned and broke free from his grip. "I insist that you insist not." She answered coldly glaring at him.

A vein popped out of his head. "Don't you know who I am?" He shout out of anger.

"I know! You're a stupid arrogant blood sucker!" She shouted back.

"Oh really? You know what? I never insulted you, what's wrong with dancing with me?"

"I don't want to, you can't force me to!" She retorted.

Ichigo was beyond pissed. He turned to Ashido and pointed at Rukia. "Bring her back to her senses!" He shouted.

Rukia grabbed Ashido's sleeve. "Tell him to leave!"

"He won't listen to you!"

"Why is that? He's my friend, you don't even know his name."

Ichigo stood straight. "I know! His name is…is…."

"See! you don't know anything!"

Ichigo ignored her and turned to Ashido. "Is she always an annoying bitch?"

Ashido opened his mouth to retort but… "Don't talk to him!"

"What? He's not allowed to speak? Who do you think you are? The queen of bitches?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Mr King of fools!"

"Oh, you even gave me a title, but I'm already Lord Kurosaki, still have more title than you midget!"

"You!"

They were nose to nose, both fuming. None of them noticed that every one was looking at them, but Ashido did. He broke their heads apart. They huffed. "Okay… how about… we leave it there for tonight… Both of you calm down and..."

Ichigo snorted "Tsch, such a waste of time with those peasant." He grumbled before walking away fuming.

"Yeah, run away, sick bastard." Rukia muttered, following him with her eyes.

Seeing that everybody was still looking at them, Ashido took Rukia by the arm and drag her into the crowd while everyone was still whispering about them. Rukia? She didn't care, she was busy mumbling inaudible threat to the carrot top.

...

…

…

Karin was on the balcony, looking at the scene downstairs. She didn't know her brother was such a drama boy. Well, what surprises her the most was that he actually was the one to go to this girl. "And I thought he was gay…" She thought. As the crowd was dispersing, she turned around and leaned her back on the guardrail and sighed. She was finally alone. Yuzu had left her since the beginning, going with her secret boyfriend Hanakari Jinta. "God, Ichi-nii is gonna go wild when he'll learn about those two." She thought smirking. Then she had had to deal with all her annoying suitors who crowed around her drooling. She finally managed to get rid of all of them, so now she could enjoy being alone. That was until...

"Hey beautiful."

She glanced at the man who just arrived next to her and rolled her eyes. "Kouga…" She said icily.

He smirked and gave her a glass that she took. "I'm surprised you're not alone Karin, such a beautiful lady as you..."

"No, I convinced them not to stay around me." She stated.

He laughed. "You're a scary woman Karin."

"Unfortunately, you're not scared of me." She said quietly.

He smirked and moved closer. "Does that make me special?" He whispered in her ear.

She pushed his head away with her hand. "No, that only makes you more annoying than the others." She spat.

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Karin, you're so mean with me!" He said playfully.

She rolled her eyes _"When will this guy get the message? I'm not interested in him!"_ She thought. "Kouga stop that please." She ordered.

He smirked. "Huh? Stop what?" He asked pretending unknowing.

Karin frowned. _"He's damn annoying!"_ "You KNOW what! Your arm on my shoulder and all your flirt as well!"

He put his hand under her chin, lifting her head. "But Karin, try to understand me, I can't help it, you look stunning tonight."

"Yeah, that's great, but now, let go of me!" She stated firmly.

"You know, I'm not lying, I really think you're the most beautiful vampire, even more than you sister… Oh, you put your hair dow tonight."

She cocked her eyebrow. "And so what?"

"You look, a hell sexier like that." He whispered in her ears while playing with her hair.

A vein popped out of her head._ "Okay, that's it, this bastard won't understand anyway…"_

"Kouga-sama?" They both looked up to see a white haired boy standing in front of her. The boy coughed. "Sorry to disturb you, Kouga-sama, but Byakuya-sama and the Kuchiki-elders are looking for you. Should I inform them that you're busy?"

Kouga (finally) let go of Karin and stood up. He dusted off his pants. "No need, it's okay, I'm coming." He turned to Karin and smiled "Bye, Karin, I see you as soon as the Elders don't need me anymore." He said softly before leaving making Karin grimace.

Toushirou watched his master leaving before turning to Karin. He assisted to most of the scene and clearly saw that she was displeased. Seeing her glaring at him, burning with anger, he smirked. "Seems that I saved you… again, Karin." He said with a chuckle before following Kouga.

Karin stayed behind, burning with anger. _"This arrogant bastard! I didn't need him to begin with! God, I don't even know wether I prefer the flirtatious dumb ass or the arrogant little bastard!"_

…

...

...

_"How dare she, how dare she, how dare she! Who does she think she is? And who does she think HE is? He was Lord Kurosaki for god sake! How dare she answer back like that!"_ He was pacing fuming, through the crowd. He saw his friends and begun to head toward them when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Kurosaki-kun, you were walking so fast that I didn't have the time to step away."

Ichigo's nostril flared. He looked at his shirt spilled with wine and close his eyes. _"Temper Ichigo, temper, you know it's your weakness._" He repeated in his head. Then he looked at the man who was in front of him breathing slowly, trying to calm down. "Is that… Aizen if I recall… Don't worry about it. I'm the one who shouldn't rush so fast without caring about my guests."

Aizen smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that, I know that you're a bit…tense… from your previous encounter." He stated. Ichigo frowned. "It was with Kuchiki Rukia-chan, wasn't it?" His eyes narrowed to slits when he pronounced the name Rukia.

Ichigo noticed it. "Yeah, you're right…" He answered carefully.

"She's a quite impressive woman, isn't she? Have you met her before?"

Ichigo glared at the man. "That's none of your business" He wanted to say but he wanted to stay diplomatic, things that he had failed to do since the beginning. "No, but she's the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, who's a great friend of mine."

Aizen closed his eyes, still smiling. "I see… I know you don't like to be pampered but can I give you an advice?"

Ichigo frowned. "Go on, wether I follow it or not, it won't hurt." He said cautiously.

Aizen moved closer to Ichigo. "You'd better stay away from that woman." He whispered in his ear.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He immediately took a step away from Aizen. "Wh…What?" He stuttered.

Aizen smiled. "Well, Kurosaki-kun it's a pretty nice evening, congratulations, your ball is a success." He said cheerily before walking away.

Ichigo stayed there speechless. The voice Aizen had when he whispered… It freaked him out, it was cold, icy, totally opposite as his usual voice. Sweat was dropping from his brow. When he recovered from his shocked, he walked swiftly away. Now he was sure. He HAD to talk to Kuchiki Rukia.

...

...

...

Karin stayed at the same spot during all the ball. Balls annoyed her anyway.

"Are you rooting here or what?"

She jumped at the voice and turned around. "Wh…What are you doing here?" She shouted.

Toushiro sighed, came right next to her and leaned on the guardrail as well. He looked at her as she watched him frowning. He lifted his eyebrow. "What? Were you expecting Kouga?" He teased her.

"Hell no, but I wasn't expecting you either." She spat.

He smirked. "Oh, really, and who exactly were you expecting?" He asked playfully.

She sighed "No one, I wanted to be alone." She whispered.

He stared at her for a while before looking absently at the ceiling. "You know, you often want to be alone for someone who was upset at her brother cause he wanted to be alone…" He pointed out.

She stood straight. "It's not the same."

He raised his eyebrow, looking at her. "Really? Why not?"

She sighed. "Shouldn't you be with the Kuchikis?" She asked suddenly trying to change the subject.

"No, I think it's a family matter, and I'm not a Kuchiki."

"So you came here trying to annoy me to spend time." She snarled.

He tilted his head to both side and yawned. "Actually not, I was heading to the entrance door and you were on my way." He said absent-mindedly.

She cocked her eyebrow. "Oh, and why did you want to go to the entrance door?"

He blinked at her. "Well… Isn't it obvious? The entrance door also happens to be the exit door. I hate balls. The sooner I'm out of it, the better I will be. And the nearer to the door Ill be, the sooner I'll get out of it." He explained.

She burst out of laugh. "You're a funny guy!"

He cocked his eyebrow skeptically. "Really? You're the first to tell me that." He said.

She wiped a tear in the corner of her eyes. "Why do you hate balls so much?"

He looked up. "Well, it's annoying, you have to dance, greet people you know, and as the Kuchikis know everyone, it means everyone. Such a pain in the ass…" He sighed. He looked at her. "What about you?" She looked at him quizzically. "Why do you hate balls so much?"

She sigh. "Well… As you said, you have to dance… God I hate dancing!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I totally agree with you, who invented such a stupid thing?" He said rolling his eyes.

She laughed a little. "Well, that and, everyone wants to talk to you since you're a Kurosaki. And guys come all around me drooling, trying to flirt with me just because I'm a Kurosaki." She said sadly.

He stared at her before looking away. "Guys like… Kouga?"

"Yeah, but he's the worst! Usually guys run away when I begin to talk harshly but him? He just go on as if I never said anything…" She complained.

"Perhaps…" He begun. She looked at him wondering. "Perhaps he really likes you…" He finished quickly.

"I beg your pardon?"

He scratched the back of his head. "well… Perhaps he likes you for who you are, and not for you being a Kurosaki, perhaps that's why he doesn't give up so easily…" He mentally slapped himself. _"What am I doing? Am I trying to set up with Kouga or something? Why am I even defending Kouga anyway?"_ He thought.

She blinked at him. She knew he was lying cause one of her several gifts was to feel people's feelings and she could tell that he was definitely lying right now. "Kouga Kuchiki…Really? Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" She asked skeptically.

He grumbled. "Yeah..."

Okay, now she was pissed. Why did he want to set her up with this jerk?

...

...

Ichigo was watching her. It was easy to find her since each time they were in the same room, her scent was overwhelming him. He just waited for her to be alone. Now was his chance. He used flash steps to appear right next to her.

Rukia immediately gasped when she saw him. "What the hell…" She begun to shout.

He clamped his hand on his mouth, pushing his body against her. "For god sake…SHUT UP!" He said rolling his eyes. He glanced around. No one saw him. Great. He lifted her and put her on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and left using flash steps before she could scream and get noticed.

...

…

He arrived on the balcony of his room. He landed on the floor smoothly. He took a glance at the raven haired woman on his shoulder who was struggling, hitting her tiny fist on his back. God, she smelled good.

"Let go of me, let go of me you fool!" She shouted.

He smirked. "As you want." He said teasing as he threw her away.

She managed to regained her balance and landed on her feet, but slipped across a few meters because of Ichigo's strength.

He stood in front of her arms crossed over his chest. He smirked as he saw her glaring at him. "Sorry but I have to keep you away from me." He said seriously.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Says the man who just abducted me." She said sarcastically. She looked around her. "Where are we?" She asked emotionlessly.

"On the balcony of my room, I wanted to speak to you…alone…" He answered.

She snorted. "What a shame, I don't talk to jerks." She spat.

He looked at her infuriated. "Why do you hate me?" He shouted.

"Well, I think it's obvious! You've just kidnapped me! Why should I be thankful to you? Since I knew about you, you're making my life miserable! You're make me attend a vampire meeting, you make me go to this stupid ball, you kidnap me! If you were at least nice! But no, you come late, not even apologizing, and walk like you own the place!" She shouted.

"But I own the place!" He retorted.

She blinked a few time, her face flushed of embarrassment. "Y…Yeah, but I was right about everything else!"

He sighed. "God, you're damn annoying! Why did I bring you here?"

She looked at him thinking he was making fun of her, but seeing him being serious, she frowned. "What is this question? I should be the one asking you that!" She shouted.

"Why you? Why not any over chicks downstairs? What is so special about you?" He shouted desperately.

Rukia looked at him a bit moved. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." She whispered looking away.

"Just answer me!" He shouted.

"How am I supposed to answer you! YOU are supposed to answer me! You just show up like that, asking me to the dance, then kidnap me without saying anything! You didn't even let me saying anything! Why did you bring me here?" She shouted out of anger.

He looked away frowning. "I…I…" He sighed, he had to tell her sooner or later after all. "I was the one that saved you that night."

Her eyes widened. He didn't have to tell which night he was talking about. They both knew, the night that shook up their lives. "Y…You…" She pointed furiously at him. "That was you! You bastard! Since you saved me.." She begun while moving closer to him.

He frowned. "Don't come near…" He muttered between his teeth.

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. She jerked her head. "What are you scared?" She snickered.

He glared at her. "No…" He muttered.

She threw her hands up. "So why?"

"You…" He gulped. "You…you kinda…" She rolled her eyes. "You kinda smell!" He said quickly.

She arched her eyebrow. "What? Are you telling me that I stink?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, huh…" _"No, it's the total opposite, but I can't tell her that."_ He thought. He gulped then lowered his head. "Huh…yeah…maybe…" He finally let out, not knowing what to say.

A vein popped out of her head. "That's it." She said before heading dangerously near him.

Before she could reach him, he used shunpo to go behind her and pinned her violently on the outdoor wall. She widened her eyes and look at him in horror. He leaned closer to her. "THAT'S why I didn't want you to come near." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She glared at him defiantly. "What now, are you gonna bite me?" She dared him. But seeing he didn't answer, she begun to struggle but he tightened his grip on her.

He looked intently at her and smirked. "Who's scared now?" She didn't lowered her eyes still glaring at him. He finally let go of her and made a step away keeping his hands up. "I'm sorry I barely can control myself when you're in the same room as me…" He said apologetically. She rubbed her wrists. He looked at them and lowered his gaze. "Sorry about that…" He paused then turned around showing his back to her and looked at the sky. "You know, I don't even know why I saved you in the first place… That's why I'm trying to understand… why you're haunting my head, why you're haunting my dreams…" He whispered.

"Your dreams…" She repeated. "_No, it can't be him"_ she thought… But she had to be sure. She walked toward him and took his hand making him turn around. He looked at her frowning worryingly. "Say it…these words…" She whispered.

He frowned. "Which words?"

She looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm here."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yep, he definitely knew these words. He lowered his gaze and melted his eyes into hers. "Don't worry, I'm here." He said before putting her in an embrace. He didn't know why he acted like that, so cheesy, so gently, so romantic… It wasn't him. He didn't think, he just did it.

Her head was firmly pressed to his chest. She was shaking. "That's not possible…He can not possibly be this man…." She repeated in him chest not noticing that the said man was hugging her. "I…." She whispered before looking at his face. His eyes, his scent, his touch. That was when she lose her senses. She cupped his face in her hands loving it closer to hers. His lips. She begun to kiss him passionately.

* * *

_The scene where Ichigo asked Rukia for a dance is the scene who inspired me the whole story^^_

_Make my day and review^^_


End file.
